


Before the Kids Come Home

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dominance, Foreplay, Husbands, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Shiro and Adam decide to have a little fun while they have the house to themselves. ONE-SHOT!





	Before the Kids Come Home

It was a bitterly cold day in Glencoe, Illinois when Adam Shirogane was on the couch of his large home. He was an urologist while his husband Takashi was a cardiologist so they were kinda affluent. After the last hour of suggestive messaging back and forth, Adam was dripping wet and needed to feel Takashi fill him with his long, thick cock. He looked up at the clock. The kids would be home in about 20 minutes. That was more than enough time for a quickie.

Adam messaged Shiro from his upstairs office. "I need your cock."

"Meet me on the stairs," Shiro replied from his basement office. Adam locked his computer then headed for the stairs.

Shiro was already standing at the bottom with his pants and underwear around his ankles and hard 14 inch cock in his hand. His muscular thighs white stood out against the dark closet door. "Sit on the second step and open your mouth wide," he said as his hand spread his precum along the shaft. "I want to fill your mouth and if you can take it all down your throat, I might let you have it in your ass."

Adam smiled and felt his juices gush as he rushed down the stairs and sat on the step indicated. He loved it when his husband took charge like this and told his what to do. It was a major turn on for him and he loved pleasing him sexually.

He knew better than to reach out and touch him before being given permission, but he wanted his petite girly hands wrapped around the cock that bobbed in front of him. Adam opened his mouth as directed, waiting for Shiro to fill it.

Shiro moved forward and rested the tip of his cock on Adam's lower lip then moved his hands to either side of his head. He gripped Adam's short hair in his fists to hold his head still, then shoved the thick cock into the warm, moistness with one smooth thrust.

He pulled out then slammed it back in, filling the mouth. He repeated the motion, bruising the back of Adam's throat with each thrust. "Oh fuck, so good," he moaned.

Adam tried not to gag but it was hard not to respond to the harshness of the onslaught. His throat was used to it, having been subjected to this fucking many times before, but he couldn't stop the gagging. Shiro seemed to get harder with every gag, loving the response his cock elicited from him.

Shiro reached down and pulled Adam's shirt up and exposed his breasts, one of the few remaining remnants of his being born a woman. They were undecided on what to do about them but for now the plan was for them to stay as they both enjoyed playing with them. Adam reached around his back and unhooked the bra and his large breasts fell free. Shiro pressed his fingers against the nipple and squeezed hard as he tugged on it.

Adam cried out and his back arched, making his head tip back further and be easier to fuck. Shiro tugged and squeezed the nipples hard as he moved back and forth between them, his pace never varying on the thrusts into Adam's mouth. "Your mouth feels so good on my cock," Shiro moaned. "That's a good cock sucker ... take it all so I can fuck you."

Adam looked up at Shiro then winked, their signal to let Shiro know he was ready to feel his balls against his chin. He tipped his head backwards slightly so he could take all nine inches of cock down his throat. Shiro thrusted his hips forward and forced all of his cock down Adam's throat until the base touched his lips.

He moaned loudly as his cock twitched in Adam's throat as he held it there, depriving his husband of much needed air, and he nearly dumped his load as Adam's face turned red. Adam tried to breathe in through his nose, but Shiro's stomach blocked the airflow. His husband watched his struggle for several seconds then eased off but didn't pull out yet.

Shiro looked into his lover's eyes as he flexed his cock. "Your throat feels so good around the head of my cock, but I want to feel your even tighter ass. Bend over so I can fill you with all of my come," he ordered as slid his cock out of Adam's mouth.

Adam smiled as he gasped for air and rolled over onto his stomach. He lifted his wide ass into the air. Shiro pulled down Adam's pants, loving the lack of underwear, and caressed the pale white skin of his bare ass. "Your hole is puckering, begging for my cock, isn't it?"

"Oh god, yes!" Adam replied as he wiggled his ass, pressing it back towards Shiro's cock.

Shiro swatted each cheek hard, leaving a red hand print on the flesh as Adam cried out, more in surprise than pain. He rubbed the tip of his cock in Adam's juices to get it lubed up then spread the ass cheeks, spitting on the hole. Shiro pressed the tip of his cock against the opening and lightly pushed against it. "Ready?"

"Yes! Oh god. Please fuck me!" Adam begged as he tried to push the cock into his ass.

Shiro held him in place as he slowly pushed the tip into the tight tunnel, keeping his large cheeks spread wide so he could watch his cock disappear into the tightness. "Oh fuck ... your ass is so tight," he moaned as he pushed all but the last inch or so in. "I love fucking your ass."

Adam moaned his response. He loved how Shiro's cock stretched his ass wide and filled him completely. The feeling of him moving in and out of the super tight tunnel was one of the best feelings he could imagine. Shiro started thrusting in and out faster.

"Oh god, you're so big!" Adam whimpered as he pushed back hungrily to meet his thrusts. "I love your cock in my ass."

Shiro started to fuck him slowly, his ass was so tight, and he had to force his cock in and out. As the muscles loosened, he was able to move faster and deeper. "Oh god ... I don't think I can hold off much more," Shiro moaned as he slammed his cock balls deep into Adam's ass.

"I'm nearly there, too," Adam whimpered as he tightened the muscles around Shiro's cock. "You feel so good inside me."

Shiro fucked his ass faster, gripping his hips for stability. His cock twitched as he continued to fuck his, driving all of his cock into his ass with each thrust. Adam gasped as the fingers of Shiro's right hand reached around his and found Adam's sizable 10 inch cock. He spread the copious juices over it and rubbed it hard and fast in just the right way to get him off fast.

"Oh god!" Adam cried out after a minute of the finger action on his clit. "I'm going to ... oh ... to ... cum!"

"Wait for me baby," Shiro said as he fucked his harder. "Ready ... oh god ... "

Adam couldn't wait any longer and his body shook as he came hard, his muscles tightening around his cock, milking him. Shiro slammed his cock deep into Adam's ass and exploded, his thick, hot cum filling his ass. When he was done, he slumped over his back.

"Mmm ... that was a very nice idea. And we finished with time to spare," Shiro said then kissed his shoulder. He slowly pulled out of Adam's ass and patted the cheek. "I'm going to go clean up before the kids get home. Keep my come in you for a while as a reminder of how much you pleased me, then you can clean up. After the kids go to bed later, I'll fuck you proper."

Adam stood up and turned around; his cheeks were flushed a bright red as the cum dripped down his thighs. Shiro kissed him softly before heading upstairs to the bathroom. He smiled as he watched Shiro climb the stairs then quickly dressed himself.

As he headed into the kitchen to make a snack for the kids, all the could think about was the cum dripping out of his ass and how good it was going to feel to be fucked again when there was more time.


End file.
